


hurricane

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal's love is a hurricane, all-consuming, and sometimes Hakuryuu feels like he can't keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I up and vanished; I had a loss in the family as well as other personal problems. it's been a rough summer ;w; anyway, I do plan on finishing the rest of the juhaku week prompts! I've just been a wreck. for now, take this small bit of feelings~

His love is a hurricane: overwhelming and all-consuming. He's a whirlwind of kisses and confession and compliments, mixed with the same rude teasing and insults he's always done. Judal is unbridled power, his magic a storm in its own right, and he chafes at being contained. 

and yet-

He'll happily obey Hakuryuu's orders, sit by his side and work instead of follow his own destructive whims. 

Sometimes it's too much and Hakuryuu feels like he can't keep up with Judal anymore, at least not like this, not with this kind of emotional vulnerability, this boundless trust. 

But he can't can't _can't_ say it, can't show weakness, not to anyone, not even Judal-

x･x･x

‘I love you’ he wants to say. 

‘I will kill Kouen’ comes out instead, but Judal understands. It's a gift of war, of destruction, of a chance for him to channel the raging power inside him, and that's enough for them.


End file.
